Champa
Champa is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Vados. He is the twin brother of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. Champa is also the (former) main antagonist of the Universe 6 Arc and later an anti-hero in Dragon Ball Super. Biography Champa is very confident in his abilities and very lazy, often asking Vados to handle matters for him. He snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. He seems to support his fighters, such as adding the barrier during the fight with Vegeta and Magetta to support Magetta's abilities. Champa tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Champa has been seen with a lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously. Upon providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Also in competitions, Champa is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. He seems to knew that he should have not been avoiding his job. He also showed to be extremely frightened when the Omni-king threatened to appoint new gods of destruction, meaning he doesn't want to lose his position as god of destruction. Champa is shown to have a strong like towards sweets, particularly in his drinks, which seems to be the driving reason for his larger frame. History God of Destruction Beerus Saga Champa and Vados are in Universe 7, realizing that Beerus has awakened and is in full battle on the planet of the North Kaio, and they wish to continue spying but not revealing their identity. Then Champa and Vados go to a different direction to see that Beerus and Whis are going to another planet. Then Champa destroys several planets and collects mysterious orbs. However, both realize that they are being watched by the Elder Kaio-shin and Kibito-shin, who guarded them by a Crystal Ball. Champa and Vados go instantly to the Sacred Planet and ask the Kaio-shin why they were listening to them, but both deny having spied on them, so the God of Destruction of the Universe 6 and Vados leave, still suspecting them. While they were going to look for more Super Spheres of the Dragon, Champa finds to the Space Ship of Guarana, with Guarana inside, next to its soldiers, who also had a Super Sphere of the Dragon, reason why Champa destroys the ship of the soldiers of Sorbet , head of the Interplanetary Organization of Commerce at that time. Then he and Vados prepare to go to the Temple of Beerus and give him a gift. Universe 6 Saga Champa visits Beerus' planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Earthlings are extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Champa explains to Beerus if he won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch Earths. However, if Beerus wins, Champa says he will give Beerus the balls but the last one is for him to find. The rules for the tournament were settled between them: the rules are the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai, the tournament will begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five Earth days). As Champa and Vados are leaving the planet, he thinks that Goku and Vegeta are just pushovers. Champa goes and uses a planet called, the Nameless Planet to create the arena for the tournament. Champa gets asked about his decision for picking his fighters by Vados. Champa recognizes that Vegeta and Goku are Saiyans and that he should get Saiyans himself. Champa later selects his warriors for his team. He finds the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. The day of the tournament, Champa is waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his group. As they arrive, Champa greets them and is pleased that they showed up. Beerus speaks to Champa about the Super Dragon Balls. Champa claims that Beerus knew of the Super Dragon Balls, so Beerus lets it slide because they're brothers. The written exam, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. Majin Buu is the only one to fail, so that leaves the tournament five on four in favor of Champa's team. Champa watches the first bout between Botamo and Goku, who Vados recognizes from being on Beerus' planet. Champa says he underestimated Goku's power, but says that Botamo has something for Goku. When the battle ends between Botamo and Goku, Champa protests that Goku throwing Botamo out of the ring was cheating, and that the round be reevaluated, but he was immediately turned down, as it was completely fair by the rules, and sits back down with a frustrated attitude. The next battle between Frost and Goku begins. As Champa watches the battle between Frost and Goku, he shows relative surprise to Frost's transformations. He asks Vados how she convinced Frost to join the tournament, and she replies by saying that if he won, Champa would support Frost in his goals, to which Champa was generally surprised with but ignored it and continued watching the match. When Goku lost after Frost used his Poison Needles, Champa is seen standing up and smiling with delight. When the battle between Piccolo and Frost begins, Champa sits and watch. While the battle goes on, Champa protests to the referee that Piccolo has been running around and not fighting Frost, and that he should be disqualified, but Beerus lies and tells him that a referee has even higher power than a god in this tournament, and Champa simply sits back down again in frustration. When Frost disabled Piccolo with his poison needles once again and causes Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to miss and shoot up in the air, Champa is seen smug and smiling with glee. When Jaco believes that Frost had some sort of weapon, he asks the referee to check Frost's body, and Champa immediately objects and yells those are useless accusations. Champa then reluctantly agrees, but if there is nothing, he will destroy Jaco. When the poison needles are revealed, Champa, along with Cabba, are shocked with the relevance, and both are even more surprised when Vados reveals that Frost is actually an underhanded space pirate who buys war torn planets for a cheap price and then rebuilds them and sells them for a much higher price. Champa then gets upset at Vados for bringing such a malevolent person into the tournament, but Vados replies that Champa never asked to bring all good hearted people, but rather to bring people who could simply win. Champa then prepares to kill Frost for humiliating him with such a shameful act, but then Vegeta offers to fight Frost. At first, Champa objects, saying he wants to kill Frost for humiliating him, but then Vados intervenes, saying that there would be a huge advantage for him, with Frost still being allowed to fight, and Piccolo being out of the tournament, and reminding Champa how upsetting it would be for him to lose to Beerus. Champa understands and tells Frost that if he wins, he will help him with all of his goals. During the fight of Hit against Goku, Champa told Hit to finish off Goku since his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken won't last much longer, Cabba told Champa that it would ruin Hit's pride, but Champa angrily tells him that it is a match between him and Beerus and that they are only pawns in the tournament which made Goku and Hit stare at him with a cold look, surprising him. After Hit lost the last match against Monaka on purpose giving Universe 7 their victory, Champa angrily prepares to wipe out his team for their failure and disobedience but he stopped from doing that as Vados warns him of Zen-Oh's presence, which made him really scared. Champa and Beerus heads immediately along with their attendants' to the ring and bow in respect for Zen-Oh. During the latter's speech, Champa remained totally scared and nervous especially when Zen-Oh jokingly suggested the appointment of new Gods of Destruction and also about Goku's careless behaviour towards Zen-Oh. After Zen-Oh heads back home, Champa agreed to hand over his six Super Dragon Balls to Beerus as he was won the tournament, and heads back home along with Vados. On their way home, Vados informs Champa that their Universe 6's Earth has been revived along with its inhabitants, which leads her to deduce that Beerus used the Super Dragon Balls for his twin brother's sake. Champa with a smile on his face, simply comments that Beerus always pisses him off as he always act cheeky on his own. Personality Champa like his brother Beerus is very easy to make angry, but Champa proves to be more to such a degree that even the same Whis confirms it, seems to be like him but with more disadvantages, since his love of food and sleep is much more than that of Beerus for these things, is stubborn, arrogant and above all a bad loser, since he did not want to lose against Beerus and even manipulated the rules. It proves to be cold and evil after killing Guarana and its soldiers without necessity unlike its work of destroying. The others do not interest him too much because he always mistreats his teacher Vados and is ignorant at the same time, because he does not see that she wants to help him to stop being fat, and also proves to be fat to believe that it would be easy to defeat the Universe 7 to see that Goku was slow to catch the egg that this launched to him, ignoring that this one had a heavy uniform. Trivia *Champa's name seems to come from "'champa'gne", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Death Gods Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Category:Male